


La pesadilla, ¿termino?

by Caromon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Minor Character(s), Sadstuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caromon/pseuds/Caromon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El juego ya había acabado... pero, a pesar de que salvaron a la humanidad, Dave Strider y sus amigos... habían perdido algo mucho mas importante y valioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pesadilla, ¿termino?

Hace ya cuatro meses que habíamos ganado el juego. Logramos poder vencer a La Condesa y a Lord English. Ya todo había terminado. Nuestro universo había sido reconstruido, y nuestras vidas vueltas a la normalidad, bueno, casi. Yo vivo con Rose y John en un apartamento, mi Bro y sus amigos también viven juntos. Los Trolls están en su universo, pero aun seguimos en contacto con ellos, Karkat sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero supongo que nos estamos llevando mejor. Casi siempre hablo con Terezi, ella sigue siendo, pues, Terezi, aun no ha cambiado en nada. John siempre habla con Vriska, y Rose, como no, con Kanaya. También hablamos un poco con los demás, pero, a quien le importa ellos.

  
Bueno, hoy es un día importante, ¿porque?... Después les diré luego, porque en estos momentos me estoy empezando a estrezar por dos idiotas que no se dignan a apurarse.

  
-¡Rose, John. Muévanse, vamos a llegar tarde!- Yo grito.

  
-Tranquilo Dave- Empieza a decir John -No va a pasar nada si llegamos 5 minutos tarde, por si no lo sabias, las visitas son hasta las 7:00- Termina de hablar.

  
Miré el reloj, son las 4:50 pm, eso me tranquilizo un poco, pero yo quería llegar antes, así que decidí irme sin ellos, cogí mis copias de la casa y me fui.

  
Hacia un lindo día, como todos los viernes, estaba soleado, y no había mucha gente por la calle. Me dirigí a la misma floristería de siempre, entre, y el vendedor noto mi presencia y se giro rápidamente.

  
-Oh, buenas tardes señor Strider, ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Pregunta, con una gran sonrisa, yo simplemente asiento, -A la orden-.

  
Entra a la bodega. Yo me quedo mirando la tienda, siempre las mismas flores de siempre, pareciera como si yo fuera la única persona que entra y compra algo. Después de unos segundos, vuelve con un ramo en brazos.

  
-Unas Cymbidium de Flores verdes- Le entrego el dinero, y el a mi las flores. -Espero que le vaya bien en su cita, hasta luego-.

  
Salgo de la tienda con el ramo en una mano, la verdad, me gustan mucho estas flores, me recuerdan a alguien siempre que las veo.

  
Al lugar al que me dirijo no queda muy lejos, a unas 2 manzanas de donde vivo, a si que no me molesto en tomar transporte, ademas caminar despeja mi mente. Bueno, después de unos minutos, llego al lugar, un hospital, es el mas grande de la ciudad, pues, en realidad, es el único lugar que se le podría llamar hospital. Entro, y me dirijo a la recepcionista.

  
-Buenas, voy a la habitación numero 413- le digo a la recepcionista.

  
-Un momento... ¿Nombre?- me pregunta.

  
-Dave Strider-

  
-Muy bien, tenga su tarjeta, no la pierda- Dice y me entrega una tarjeta con mi nombre.

  
Me dirijo al ascensor, y oprimo el Cuarto piso. El ascensor para y abre sus puertas, cuando me estoy dirigiendo a la habitación, noto que la 412 esta abierta, me detengo en la entrada, "Jane Crocker". Como lo imaginaba, ahí están Jake, Roxy y Bro. Los saludo, pero el unico que nota mi presencia es Bro, y me saluda, haciendo un ademan con la mano. Miro a los otros, Roxy tiene una botella de licor en la mano, debe ser que la metio a escondidas, vaya seguridad que tiene el hospital, y Jake, sostiene la mano de la chica que se encuentra en la camilla, dormida, o eso creo, y como siempre, el una cara de tristeza. Bueno, sera mejor que me salga, ese ambiente me esta enfermando.

  
Salgo de la habitación, y no puedo creer que John y Rose aun no lleguen. Me dirijo a la siguiente habitación. A la 413, "Jade Harley", abro la puerta.

  
-Hey Harley- Digo -¿Que pasa?- pero, como esperaba, no obtengo ninguna respuesta.

Dejo las flores en una mesita, y me siento al lado de la camilla. instintivamente agarro su mano, y me empiezan a salir un poco de lagrimas, pensándolo bien, era mejor que ni Rose ni John estaban ahí. Pero, no podía evitar llorar, pues la chica que amaba ha estado en coma desde que acabo el juego.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa!! Es el primer Fanfic que subo aqui :D Bueno, espero haberlos hecho llorar :3 o que se hayan puesto tristes c: Aparte de eso espero que tambien les haya gustado... Y porfavor dejen review~~ OuO


End file.
